Der Duft von Rosen
by Kabuki-Demon
Summary: Was wenn Sephiroth ein Mädchen trifft, für das er bereit ist alles aufzugeben? Das ihn alles vergessen lässt, dass er bisher erlebt hat. Das mehr Einfluss auf ihn hat als alle anderen? Das sein gesamtes Leben auf den Kopf stellt?
1. Der erste Blick

Der erste Blick

Er war siebzehn als er sie zum ersten Mal sah. Sie ging an der Seite ihrer Mutter an ihm vorbei. Schon als sie aufeinander zukamen lag ein seltsames Gefühl in der Luft. Von ihr schien etwas auszugehen was ihn unheimlich beeindruckte, auch wenn er, der sich bereits im Alter von siebzehn Jahren als einer der intelligentesten Menschen der Welt bezeichnen konnte, nicht wusste was es war. Ihr Haar, das durch und durch schwarz war und bis zur Taille reichte, welche perfekt abgestimmt mit dem Rest ihres Körpers schien, wehte leicht im Wind. Ihre Augen leuchteten in einem klaren und extrem hellen blau. Ihr Lippen glänzten und ihn ihren schmalen Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen lag ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck. Sie fesselte ihn mit ihrem Blick, sie sah ihm direkt in seine makofarbenen Augen. Er fühlte sich unsicher, denn er wusste nicht mit was er es zu tun hatte. Doch er wollte ihr dies jedoch nicht zeigen und blickte zurück in ihre Augen. Sie ist wunderhübsch, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf und gleich darauf fragte er sich was ihn das zu interessieren hatte, Mädchen und erst recht Mädchen die mindestens drei Jahre jünger waren als er nicht. Als sie aneinander vorbeigingen streifte ihre Hand die seine, doch bevor er es richtig realisierte war sie schon vorbei und hinterließ nur den wunderbar süßen Duft nach Rosen, der genauso schnell verschwand wie er gekommen war. Er dreht sich nach ihr um und sah ihr nach. Dieses Mädchen war geheimnisvoll er würde gern mehr über sie erfahren, aber leider wie es das Schicksal wollte konnte er nicht. Er fuhr sich durch seine bis zu Taille reichenden silbernen Haare und ging weiter. Hojo wollte ihn sehen.


	2. Er kann nicht verlieren

Er kann nicht verlieren

Sephiroth saß in Hojos Büro und sah aus dem Fenster, beobachtete die jungen Rekrutinnen, die im Garten des Präsidenten arbeiteten, während Hojo erneut eine vorhergehende Mission durchsprach. Wie der Präsident liebte auch Sephiroth es den jungen Frauen zuzusehen wie sie für den Präsidenten schufteten, aber er wusste das zu verbergen. Dann plötzlich sah er sie. Das Mädchen, das nach Rosen duftet. „Wer ist das?", fragte er möglichst ruhig. „Wer ist wer?", fragte Hojo und sah Sephiroth an. „Das Mädchen dort unten mit den langen schwarzen Haaren.", sagte Sephiroth. Hojo folgte seinen Blick und grinste. „Sie ist ziemlich hübsch nicht wahr?", sagte Hojo. „Wer ist sie?", fragte Sephiroth erneut. „Ihr Name ist Yensaya. Sie ist erst vor kurzem zu Shinra gestoßen, aber ihre Talente sind sehr viel versprechend. Wenn sie dir gefällt, dann sprich sie an. Ich bin sicher eure Kinder wären eine hoch interessante Sache. Ich sollte sie einer Testreihe unterziehen und sehen was aus euren vereinten Genen zu machen ist.", überlegte Hojo. „Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte Sephiroth genervt. Er interessierte sich nicht dafür mit Mädchen auszugehen oder mit ihnen zu reden, es reichte ihm vollkommen ihnen zuzusehen. Er sah noch einmal nach unten, dann stand er auf und verlies ohne auf Hojos Antwort zu warten den Raum. Er ging noch am Garten vorbei um noch einen Blick auf die Mädchen zu werfen und sicher zu gehen, dass es wirklich das Mädchen von damals war. Er war sich sicher dass sie es war, obgleich sie jetzt schon viel mehr eine junge Frau war. Er schüttelte den Kopf darüber und ging weiter. Einige der Mädchen drehten sich um und sahen ihm nach, was ihm ein Grinsen entlockte. Er wusste, dass er attraktiv war und er bildete sich einiges darauf ein.

Zwei Tage später langweilte er sich fast zu Tode. Es gab nichts zu tun und trainieren wollte er nicht schon wieder. Aus diesem Grund ging er in die Turnhalle, wo die neuen Rekruten eine ihrer Trainingseinheiten absolvierten. Er setzte sich auf die Tribüne und blickte nach unten. Es sind wirklich interessante Mädchen dabei, dachte er. Und auch die schwarzhaarige war wieder dabei. Er sah eine Weile bei den Nahkämpfen zu. Sie hat wirklich Potential und dieser Körper war wirklich sehr hübsch, dachte er während sein Blick auf ihr ruhte. Einige der Mädchen kicherten. Sephiroth lauschte, vielleicht konnte er hören was sie sagten. „Saya, siehst du den auf der Tribüne?" „Bin ja nicht blind.", erwiderte eine tiefe Stimme. „Ist er nicht süß?", sagte wieder die andere Stimme. Ich bin nicht süß, dachte Sephiroth. „Red mit ihm wenn du ihn toll findest.", erwiderte die tiefe Stimme, sie gehörte definitiv zur Schwarzhaarigen. „Ich trau mich nicht. Der ist doch viel älter als ich.", sagte das Mädchen. „Vergiss es du schickst mich nicht vor.", sagte die andere. „Und außerdem ist er gefährlich, der hat im Training mal einen Jungen umgebracht." „Mein Gott ich red mit ihm, wenn es dich glücklich macht.", sagte die Schwarzhaarige. Sephiroth grinste und lehnte sich zurück, er war wirklich ein Frauenmagnet. Er legte sich schon mal die Worte zurecht mit denen er die kleine ablehnen wollte und vertiefte sich dabei ganz in seine Gedanken. „Hey.", sagte eine tiefe Stimme neben ihm. Er schreckte auf und blickte zur Seite. „Hallo.", erwiderte er möglichst kühl, in Wirklichkeit schlug sein Herz wie wahnsinnig. „Siehst du oft den neunen beim Training zu?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Gelegentlich.", erwiderte er mit kühlem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich bin übrigens Yensaya.", sagte sie und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Er zögerte erst, dann nahm er ihre Hand. „Sephiroth.", sagte er und sah sie leicht überrascht an. Sie hatte einen verdammt festen Händedruck. „Hast du meine Freundin eben gesehen, die Blonde?", fragte Yensaya. „Ich will nichts mit ihr zu tun haben.", erwiderte er. „Du hast gelauscht, ich wusste es.", sagte sie und grinste. Er schwieg und sah mit stolzer Miene zur Seite. „Woher wusstest du das?", fragte er. „Hojo hat gesagt dass du einiges drauf hast.", sagte sie. „Du hast mit ihm geredet? Was hat er über mich gesagt?", fragte Sephiroth. „Nicht viel. Er erwähnte dich nur bezüglich der Tests die er mit mir vorhat.", sagte sie. „Du bist dumm, wenn du an den Tests teilnimmst.", erwiderte Sephiroth. „Es sind deine Tests. Er will wissen ob du mich besiegen kannst.", sagte sie. Sephiroth drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig zu ihr. „Du glaubst du bist besser als ich? Du bist eine Frau, du bist neu hier.", sagte er. „Ja und? Willst du gleich kämpfen oder erst wenn du gezwungen wirst?", sagte sie und grinste überheblich. „Das überlebst du nicht.", erwiderte er trocken. „Ich sterbe nicht keine Angst.", sagte sie und stand auf. „Sicher?", sagte er, stand auf zog sein Schwert und hielt es ihr vor die Kehle. Doch ehe er sich versah drückte sich auch gegen seine eine kalte Klinge. Wieso habe ich nicht bemerkt, dass sie eine Waffe bei sich trägt, fragte er sich. Sie führt Doppelschwerter, bemerkte er. Er hatte noch nie gegen jemanden gekämpft der eine solche Waffe führte. „Immer noch so sicher, dass ich es bin der stirbt?", sagte sie. Sephiroth griff zur Antwort an. Doch sie wich seinem Angriff mit Leichtigkeit aus und landete in der Mitte der Halle. Sephiroth blickte finster und versuchte es erneut. Doch sie wich ihm wieder aus. „Du kriegst mich doch nicht mal.", lachte sie. Er griff wieder an, diesmal stoppte sie seinen Angriff mit ihren Schwertern. Dann sprang sie hoch. Verdammt, dachte Sephiroth. Und sofort musste er einen Angriff parieren. Der Schlag hatte gesessen. Sie hatte wirklich viel Kraft, fast unnatürlich viel. Sein Blick glitt ein wenig nach unten und er blieb an ihrem Dekollete hängen. Das war sein Fehler mit einem gezielten Tritt schlug sie ihm das Schwert aus der Hand. „Wa…? Das war kein richtiger Kampf. Du hattest nur Glück!", sagte er. „Regel Nummer eins: Konzentriere dich nur auf den Kampf und lasse dich nicht von deiner Umgebung ablenken.", erwiderte Yensaya. „Das war wirklich einer deiner schlechtesten Kämpfe die ich bisher gesehen habe", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die beiden drehten sich um. Hojo. „War das geplant?", fragte Sephiroth. „Nein, ich kam nur zufällig vorbei.", sagte Hojo. „Aber du warst wirklich gut Yensaya.", sagte er. „Eigentlich dachte ich es wäre ein bisschen…anspruchsvoller.", sagte sie und steckte ihre Schwerter weg. „Ich habe doch gesagt ich war abgelenkt.", sagte Sephiroth zornig. „Schon gut jeder verliert mal. Du musst eben mehr trainieren. Sagen wir in zwei Wochen kämpfst du noch mal gegen sie.", sagte Hojo. Sephiroth hob sein Schwert auf, drehte sich um und verließ wütend die Halle. „Er kann nicht verlieren.", sagte Hojo. Yensaya lächelte nur.


	3. Traum

Ein Traum

_Er liebte diese Lippe, die die seinen gerade so sanft liebkosten. Er liebte diesen nackten, perfekten Körper der sich unter ihm an den seinen drückte. Er liebte die Brüste die er mit seinen Händen massierte, während er diese Frau, diese perfekte Frau küsste, seine Zunge gegen die ihre stieß, diese heiße Leidenschaft die zwischen ihnen brannte. Leise stöhnte sie auf, was ihn dazu veranlasste von ihren Lippen abzulassen und sich am Hals entlang nach unten zu küssen. Diese weiße makellose Haut, diese vollen Brüste. Diese festen Knospen, die er jetzt mit seinen Lippen umschloss und daran saugte. Die Hände, die über seinen Rücken strichen, das erregte Atmen. Doch er wollte mehr, er wollte, dass sie sich aufgab, für ihn. Er wollte, dass es für sie keinen anderen gab außer ihr. Er umspielte die Knospen mit seiner Zunge, was ihr einen Laut der Verzückung entlockte. „Oh Sephiroth, hör nicht auf ja.", hauchte sie. Er fuhr fort in seinem Spiel der Lust. Langsam schob er sich nach unten bis er zwischen ihren Schenkeln angekommen war. Er atmete den süßen Duft ein und küsste sich langsam an ihren Schenkel entlang, sanft bedeckte er jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut mit liebevollen Küssen. Er küsste sie erneut und sie drückte ihren Unterkörper fordernd gegen den seinen. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er ihr heiser ins Ohr bevor er in sie eindrang. Erst langsam dann, schneller und kräftiger bewegte er sich in ihr. Immer wieder stöhnte sie ihm ins Ohr, was ihn nur dazu veranlasste noch schneller und härter zu stoßen. Er spürte wie sich ihre Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken gruben. Sie stöhnte immer heftiger, sie würde gleich zum Höhepunkt kommen._

Sephiroth schreckte hoch. Er schwitzte und sein Bettzeug war komplett durcheinander und er war wirklich sehr erregt. Was war das für ein Traum? , fragte er sich und ging in sein Bad. Er spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und sah sich im Spiegel an. Wieso träumte er ausgerechnet von ihr?, fragte er sich. Aber wenn das Sex war, wieso wusste er wie es geht? Und wieso wollte er das gerade geträumte sofort verwirklichen? Was hielt ihn überhaupt davon ab? Er war Sephiroth, er musste eine Frau nur anlächeln und sie lag ihm zu Füßen. Aber wenn das alles, nun ja ein Traum war, und es ganz anders war. Alle würden wissen, dass er ein Versager war. Keine Frau würde ihn mehr anhimmeln. Nein, er würde jetzt wieder schlafen gehen und das ganze vergessen, sagte er sich und ging zurück ins Bett. Die Schwellung in seiner Hose schien auch zurückzugehen. Er legte sich hin und schloss die Augen. Wieder tauchte dieser nackte, perfekte Körper vor seinen Augen auf. Er sah wie sie ihn ansah, so liebevoll. Das war alles so real, dachte er und schüttelte den Kopf um diese Bilder loszuwerden. Wieso ausgerechnet Yensaya, die ihm zwar nicht unsympathisch war, die aber für ihn gar kein Objekt der Lust war. Sie war zu jung, sie war zu verrückt, sie war zu kindisch. Sie war nichts für ihn, den Kriegshelden, den jungen Käptain Sephiroth. Außerdem, was spielte er auch nur mit dem Gedanken. Er war jemand der gerne ansah und keiner der selbst gerne Aktiv wurde. Aber irgendwie war es doch verlockend. Hojo meinte, es würde seine Ausdauer und seine Selbstzufriedenheit steigern, was ihn wiederum stärker und noch unbesiegbarer machte, was er eigentlich schon war, es sei denn er wurde von einem schönen Dekolletee abgelenkt. Es war wirklich schön, dachte er und rief es sich in Erinnerung. Sofort spürte er wieder Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Er packte das Kissen drückte es über sein Gesicht und blendete die Bilder einfach aus. Endlich hatte er zu seiner Willenskraft zurückgefunden. „Das war nur ein Traum.", sagte er sich selbst bevor er wieder einschlief und in einen traumlosen, unruhigen Schlaf verfiel.


	4. Faszination und Schrecken

Faszination und Schrecken

Sephiroth hasste Konditionstraining, es war unnötig, vor allem so früh. Er wärmte sich gerade für seinen zehn Kilometerlauf auf als ein fröhliches „Guten Morgen, Sephiroth!" ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Er wusste wem diese Stimme gehörte und sofort jagten die Bilder seines Traumes durch seinen Kopf. „Was tust du hier, Yensaya?", sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen. „Trainingsanweisung. Zehn Kilometerlauf.", sagte sie und er hörte wie sie begann sich warm zumachen. Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Hat dich Hojo geschickt?", fragte er. „Nein, die anderen kommen gleich.", erwiderte sie. Kurz darauf kamen die anderen aus der Einheit heraus und Yensaya wurde von Mädchen umringt. „Oh man, schau ihn dir an er sieht so gut aus." „Er ist so toll." „Glaubt ihr er gibt mir eine Strähne von seinen Haaren?" Quasselten die Mädchen. „Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?", fragte die Blonde argwöhnisch. „Nein ich hab über Zeichensprache mit ihm kommuniziert um die Grashüpfer nicht zu erschrecken.", erwiderte Yensaya. Sephiroth hörte es und musste schmunzeln. Irgendwie war sie ihm wirklich sympathisch, vielleicht würde er sie zu einer Revanche auffordern, allein um ihr zu beweisen, dass sie nicht besser war als er. Dann lief er los. Kurz darauf zogen die neuen an ihm vorbei. Er suchte die Gruppe nach Yensaya ab, er fragte sie ob sie gute Kondition hatte, denn hatte sie das nicht würde er es bei ihrem nächsten Kampf als Vorteil nutzen. Doch er konnte sie nicht ausmachen. Sie musste also zurückliegen. „Sie laufen viel zu schnell.", sagte Yensaya neben ihm. „Du denkst wohl du bist schlauer wenn du meine Geschwindigkeit hältst.", erwiderte Sephiroth arrogant. „Ich werde sie nicht halten, spätestens auf halber Strecke werde ich dich überholen.", erwiderte sie mit derselben Arroganz. „Ja und am Ende werde ich der erste im Ziel sein.", erwiderte er. Yensaya lachte auf. „Du bist zu überzeugt von dir.", sagte sie. „Und du solltest mehr Respekt haben.", erwiderte er. „Warum verdienst du Respekt?", erwiderte sie kalt. Doch eine Antwort bekam sie nicht.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zerfetzte die morgendliche Luft. Die noch anhaltende Kühle der Nacht würde von einer Hitzewelle verdrängt. Hitze, Menschen, Blut, Staub, Schreie. Das war alles was sie wahrnahm und einen Körper der sich schützend vor sie gestellt hatte und eng an sich drückte. Etwas war passiert.

Sephiroth sah herunter zu dem jungen Mädchen, dass er instinktiv beschützend in seine Arme geschlossen hatte. Ein Ausdruck von Faszination und Schrecken lag auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen. Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und trat neben ihn. Es bat sich ihr ein schreckliches Bild. All jene, die vorgelaufen waren, lagen dort auf dem Boden, verletzt, blutend, sterbend, tot. Er war so einen Anblick gewohnt, doch für ein junges Mädchen wie sie war das sicher zu viel, dachte er. „Es…", er wusste nicht was er zu ihr sagen sollte, er wusste gerade nicht einmal was er tun sollte. „Wir sollten nach Überlebenden suchen.", sagte er und ging auf die Explosionsstelle zu. Nur noch wenige waren am Leben. Er kniete sich neben ein Mädchen, es war die Blonde. Sie schien schwer verletzt, ein Gegenstand hatte sich durch ihren rechten Lungenflügel gebohrt. Das sieht aus wie ein Nagel, dachte er, bevor ihn die grausame Wahrheit einholte. Es war ein Nagel. „Was ist hier passiert?", fragte er das Mädchen ruhig. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter. „Es wird alles gut.", sagte er, obwohl er wusste, dass dem nicht so war. „Menschen Hoffnung zu geben, wenn Hoffnung vergeben ist, ist noch schlimmer als ihnen die Hoffnung zu nehmen.", sagte eine eiskalte Stimme hinter ihm. Er wendete den Kopf, Yensayas versteinerte Miene blickte auf diesen Platz der Zerstörung. „Was meinst du…?", setzte er an, doch etwas in ihren Augen lies ihn nicht weiter sprechen. „Sie waren Teil eines Experiments, sie sind hierher gekommen um zu sterben, um dann in den Laboratorien zu neuem Leben zu erwachen…mit Jenovas Zellen in ihrem Körper, die ihn verseuchen wie ein Virus…bis sie letztendlich den Verstand verlieren und zu dem werden was von ihnen erwartet wird. Willenlose Kampfmaschinen.", es war nur ein Flüstern, doch keiner konnte diese Worte überhören. „Du wusstest davon?", sagte Sephiroth und Entsetzen doch auch Bewunderung schwangen in seiner Stimme. „Nein.", erwiderte sie kalt, doch ihre Hand ballte sie zu einer Faust. „Aber woher…?", er verstand sie nicht, er wurde nicht schlau aus ihr, dennoch war sie faszinierend. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und sah in seine Augen. Kälte umschloss ihn, die Hitze der Explosion schien wie verflogen. „Das hier, ist das wahre Gesicht Shinras. Erbarmungslos und grausam. Aber das ist, was diese Welt ausmacht.", sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Der einzige Weg zu überleben ist, noch grausamer und erbarmungsloser zu sein." Sie erhob sich und sah von oben auf ihn herab. „Ihr solltet lernen Mitgefühl zu vergessen, Sephiroth.", sagte sie bevor sie sich umwandte und davonging. Er sah ihr hinterher und immer wieder hallten die Worte durch seinen Kopf "…ihr solltet lernen Mitgefühl zu vergessen…". Shinra war grausam, das wusste er. Er wusste was es für Grausamkeiten in Shinras Laboratorien gab, er hatte sie selbst erlebt. Ihm hatte damals niemand geholfen. Er erhob sich und sah auf die vielen Menschen, die hier ihr Leben lassen würden. Nein, Mitgefühl würde er hier nicht zeigen. Er sah mit kaltem Blick auf dieses Schlachtfeld. Und er spürte wie sich eine gewisse Genugtuung in ihm ausbreitet. Er war nicht unter ihnen, er war unverletzt, er war kein Teil dieses Experiments. Diese Schmerzensschreie kannte er, unerträgliche Schmerzen, unendlich viel Blut. Er würde sie alle sterben lassen. Er konnte Menschen töten, das wusste er schon lange, aber sie sterben lassen, obwohl sie vielleicht leben könnten, das war neu. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Überlegenheit. Er hielt deren Schicksal in seiner Hand. Er entschied über Leben und Tod. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteil wurde, diese Menschen die darum flehten, dass er ihnen half. Er hatte Macht über sie. Das war also der Geschmack von Macht. Und er schmeckte süß, so wunderbar süß und noch viel mehr er schmeckte ihm. Das alles faszinierte ihn, doch es erschreckte ihn in gleichem Maße.


	5. Vertrauen

Vertrauen

Zwei Wochen vergingen, bis er sie wieder traf. Zwei Wochen in denen er viel nachdachte, über das, was er bei Shinra erlebt hatte. Gerade stand er vor seinem Fenster und beobachtete den Kampfplatz. Sie trat gegen einen Soldier zweiter Klasse an. Das war gewagt, doch sie schien keine Probleme zu haben, es sah fast so aus als würde sie spielen. Langsam nahm er den Kampf gar nicht mehr richtig wahr, er versank wieder in seinen Gedanken, Gedanken die seit zwei Wochen durch seinen Kopf schwirrten.

Er hatte mehrmals von ihr geträumt, doch nicht solche Träume wie dieser eine. Träume, fast schon Albträume. Der eiskalte Blick, die kalten erbarmungslosen Worte. "…ihr solltet lernen Mitgefühl zu vergessen…" Diese Worte, die ihn an das erinnerten was er an dem Tag gefühlt hatte. Wie sehr es ihm gefallen hatte. Sie schien wirklich nicht die zu sein, für die er sie hielt. Sie war weder schwach noch respektlos. Doch musste man sich ihren Respekt verdienen, das hatte er begriffen und schwach war sie schon gar nicht. Jedes Mädchen in ihrem Alter hätte bei diesem Anblick zu weinen begonnen. Er empfand ihr gegenüber Bewunderung. Er spielte sogar mit dem Gedanken sie in seine Einheit versetzten zu lassen. Doch andererseits glaubte er wäre dies eine schlechte Idee, seitdem er das erste Mal gegen sie gekämpft hatte, war er sich trotz seiner Worte nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie wirklich nur eine gewöhnliche Soldatin war. Etwas war besonders an ihr, sie bewegte sich viel zu schnell für einen normalen Menschen, ihre Reflexe waren zu gut, sie konnte nicht gewöhnlich sein. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund warum Hojo so interessiert an ihr war. Hojo würde mit ihr vielleicht die gleichen schmerzhaften Tests machen, die er einst mit ihm gemacht hatte, doch das würde sie aushalten müssen. Ihm hatte auch keiner geholfen.

Zwei Stunden hing er noch seinen Gedanken nach.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja?", sagte er harsch. Die Tür öffnete sich, das erste was er wahrnahm, war dieser herrliche Duft. Rosen. Sie war es. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an. Er fragte sich was sie wollte. „Was willst du?", sagte er kalt und drehte sich um. „Deine Augen…all die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlten, sie ist verschwunden.", sagte sie fast tonlos. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Rücken. "…ihr solltet lernen Mitgefühl zu vergessen…", erwiderte er. „Doch jene die verlernen zu Lieben, die die Wärme in ihrem Herzen verschwinden lassen, jene werden den Untergang erleiden.", erwiderte sie. Sie sah nicht im Geringsten aus als hätte sie heute schon trainiert. Sie sah so stark aus, aber so kühl. „Jemand dem nie Liebe widerfahren ist, kann nicht verlernen zu lieben, denn er hat es nie gelernt.", erwiderte er distanziert. „Hojo zum Vater und Jenova zur Mutter zu haben scheint zu bedeuten, keine Liebe erfahren zu dürfen." „Grausame Dinge passieren in den Laboratorien, grausame Dinge die den Testpersonen widerfahren. Unbarmherzige Experimente an menschlichen Wesen um unmenschliches zu schaffen.", sagte sie und blickte ihn an , „Furchtbare Schmerzen, Einsamkeit, Dunkelheit, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Verzweiflung. Ist es das was einen außergewöhnlichen Kämpfer wie dich ausmacht, Sephiroth?" „Ja, grausame Dinge sind geschehen, unbarmherzige Experimente wurden an mir vollzogen, furchtbare Schmerzen hatte ich zu erleiden. Einsamkeit, Dunkelheit, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Verzweiflung. Das war meine Kindheit.", sagte er düster und fragte sich zugleich wieso er ihr das erzählte. „Viele hier haben eine ähnliche Geschichte erfahren, auch wenn nicht Shinra, der Akteur dieses Albtraums war. Ich hörte, du schweigst über deine Kindheit. Erzähl mir von den Gefühlen, die du hattest eingesperrt in deine Zelle, immer hoffend, sie würden heute nicht kommen. Sie würden dich wenigstens an diesem Tag verschonen. Dem Schrecken, zu erkennen, dass es keinen Ausweg gibt. Kein Entfliehen aus diesem Albtraum, der dein Leben war. Was empfindest du, wenn du zurückdenkst, an die Schmerzen, qualvolle Folter. Deine Schmerzgrenze überschreitend. Die Ohnmacht die dich umfing, wenn die Qual zu groß wurde.", sagte sie während sie mit grazilen Schritten langsam auf ihn zuging. „Ist das ein neuer Test auf den dich Hojo angesetzt hat?", erwiderte er wütend. „Keineswegs, ich hörte Geschichten von anderen, über dich, Sephiroth, den Helden im Wutaikrieg. Den jungen Käptain Shinras, wie man hört will man dich zum Offizier ernennen, Soldat erster Klasse, Sephiroth.", sagte sie mit sanfter, schmeichelnder Stimme. Er blickte sie misstrauisch an. „Du hast irgendetwas vor, du warst am Anfang nicht so! Du warst fröhlich, du warst freundlich, du warst süß! Jetzt bist du emotionslos, kühl und Angsteinflößend. Selbst deine Art zu sprechen hat sich verändert. Was soll das hier? Was willst du von mir?", sagte er fast schon giftig. „Das hier, ist mein wahres Gesicht. Ich bin weder fröhlich, noch freundlich. Das einzige was mir Freude bereitet ist Triumph. Ich bin nicht emotionslos und auch nicht kühl, ich bin berechnend. Angsteinflösend, das bin ich erst auf den zweiten Blick, wie du wohl bemerkt hast. Deine Frage, was ich von dir will, ist berechtigt. Denn welches Interesse sollte jemand, dessen Fähigkeiten deinen in nichts nachstehen, an dir haben? Es ist simpel, deine Geschichte hat mein Interesse geweckt. Deine Person. Du bist einzigartig.", sagte sie. Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm und legte ihm ihre schmale Hand auf die Brust. „Du bist stark, du bist selbstbewusst, du bist arrogant, du bist all das was ein großer Anführer verkörpert.", sagte sie schmeichelnd während sie im ihn herumging. Er stand still da. „Doch bist du schwach," sagte sie und schlang ihre Arme von hinten um seinen Hals und flüsterte ihm ihre beschwörerischen Worte ins Ohr, „und unsicher, verschüchtert und weißt nicht was richtig und falsch ist." Er wandet seinen Kopf nach ihr, doch ließ sie von ihm ab und vollendete ihre Umrundung und stand wieder nah vor ihm. Er sah ihr in ihre unergründlichen Augen. „Du bist so unergründlich wie der tiefste Ozean und birgst so viele Geheimnisse. Gebe ein paar von ihnen Preis, erzähle mir was du bisher keinem erzählt hast. Und vertraue mir, kein Wort wird über meine Lippen kommen. Erzähl mir von deiner Kindheit, Sephiroth. Erzähle mir von der Finsternis, die dich umfing.", sagte sie. Sein Herz schlug fürchterlich schnell, diese Berührungen, sie brannten sosehr auf seiner Haut. Diese Stimme, sie schlich sich so leicht in seinen Kopf. Konnte er ihr vertrauen, sie hatte offen zu ihm gesagt sie würde an Experimenten von Hojo, an ihm, mitarbeiten. Doch seltsamerweise vertraute er ihr. Würde er ihr erzählen, was nur die wussten, die am Project S mitgearbeitet hatten? „Erzähl mir davon und vielleicht wird es deinem Herzschlag erlauben, zur Ruhe zu kommen.", sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust, genau über sein Herz.


End file.
